plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars/Concepts
Removed plants These plants were once in the codes for Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars but removed in later versions. Lychee Bomb ('荔枝'; pinyin:'' lìzhī) Had an unknown purpose. Can still be seen on a certain screen in the game. Liontail ''(狮尾草; pinyin:'' shī wěi cǎo) The original upgrade of Dogtail. Plant Food upgrade Fatal Blow: Shoots spikes to the enemy with lowest health. It required Brave Plant Food to activate. Magical Dragon Grass ('神草龙'; pinyin: ''shén cǎo lóng) The original upgrade of Snapdragon. Plant Food upgrade Magical Dragon Spray: Rushes to the first enemy in its lane and sprays fire in a 3x3 area. It needed Brave Plant Food to activate. Tropical Cannon (热带炮; pinyin: rèdài pào) Had an unknown purpose, aside from being the upgrade to Coconut Cannon. Pea Pod Pea Pod was originally in the game, but it was removed. Three-Headed Pea Pod The upgrade to the Pea Pod. Five-Headed Pea Pod The upgrade to the Three-Headed Pea Pod. Snow-shroom (白雪菇; pinyin: báixuě gū) An unknown plant originally in the game. Evolved into Frost-shroom and further evolved into Ice-shroom. Frost-shroom (冰霜菇; pinyin: bīngshuāng gū) The upgrade to the Snow-shroom and the downgrade to Ice-shroom. Unknown what it did Ice-shroom (冰川菇; pinyin: bīngchuān gū) Upgrade to the Frost-shroom. Unknown what it did. Gallery IceShroom.png|HD Ice-shroom Liontail.png|HD Liontail Lychee.png|HD Lychee Bomb Shenlongcao.png|HD Magical Dragon Grass Yezijianongpao.png|HD Tropical Cannon PUZZLE PIECE ICESHROOM.png|Ice-shroom's puzzle piece Screenshot_2014-11-01-13-02-40.png|Tropical Cannon on a card Unused plants These plants are unused in the code, and it is unknown what most of them do. However, it is known that Apple and Pear shoot lasers. *Aloe Vera *Apple *Artichoke *Bamboo-shoot *Banana *Bitter Melon *Blueberries *Cabbage-pult *Canta-pult *Cauliflower *Chili Bean *Chomper *Cuke *Durian *Eggplant *Fire Gourd *Garlic *Gloom-shroom *Grave Buster *Heavenly Peach *Iceberg Lettuce *Imitater *Infi-nut *Iron Palm *Kiwi *Morning Glory *Onion *Orange *Orchid Cactus *Pear *Pepper-pult *Pineapple *Pitcher Plant *Pomegranate *Power Lily *Sea-shroom *Shaggy Ink Cap: *Split Pea *Spring Bean *Squash *Starfruit *Sugar Cane *Tangle Kelp *Threepeater *Tomato *Umbrella Leaf *Water Dragon Gallery of unused Plants AloeVera.png|HD Aloe Vera Apple.png|HD Apple Artichoke.png|HD Artichoke BambooShootPvZAS.png|HD Bamboo-Shoot Banana.png|HD Banana Cucumber.png|HD Bitter Melon Blueberries.png|HD Blueberries HarimelonPult.png|HD Canta-pult Cauliflower.png|HD Cauliflower ChomperPvZAS.png|HD Chomper DurianPvZAS.png|HD Durian Eggplant.png|HD Eggplant Hulu.png|HD Fire Gourd GarlicPvZAS.png|HD Garlic GloomShroomPvZAS.png|HD Gloom-shroom HeavenlyPeach.png|HD Heavenly Peach Ironwood.png|HD Iron Palm Kiwi.png|HD Kiwi MorningGlory.png|HD Morning Glory Onion.png|HD Onion Orange.png|HD Orange Snowdrop.png|HD Orchid Cactus Pear.png|HD Pear BellPepperPult.png|HD Pepper-pult Pineapple.png|HD Pineapple PitcherPlant.png|HD Pitcher Plant Pomegranate.png|HD Pomegranate Rafflesia.png|HD Rafflesia SeaShroom.png|HD Sea-shroom Coprinus.png|HD Shaggy Ink Cap Sugarcane.png|HD Sugar Cane TangleKelp.png|HD Tangle Kelp Tomato.png|HD Tomato UmbrellaLeafPvZAS.png|HD Umbrella Leaf HydroDragon.png|HD Water Dragon Apple1.png|Apple's sprites Eggplant1.png|Eggplant's sprites Pear123.png|Pear's sprites Pomegranate1.png|Pomegranate's sprites Sugar cane pvr.png|Sugar Cane's sprites Tomato pvr.png|Tomato's sprites Umbrella Leaf PvZAS Atlases.png|Umbrella Leaf's sprites TomatoGatlingPeaAndRafflesia.jpg|Tomato, along with Rafflesia, Gatling Pea, and Sunflower. 1399865729895.jpg|Iron Palm with Mammoth Rider Zombie and an unknown zombie Gallery of unused Puzzle Pieces PUZZLE PIECE ALOEVER.png|Aloe Vera's puzzle piece PUZZLE PIECE APPLE.png|Apple's puzzle piece PUZZLE PIECE ARTICHOKE.png|Artichoke's puzzle piece PUZZLE PIECE zhusun.png|Bamboo-shoot's puzzle piece PUZZLE PIECE BITTERPICKLEGOURDTHING.png|Bitter Melon's puzzle piece PUZZLE PIECE CHILI BEAN.png|Chili Bean's puzzle piece PUZZLE PIECE CHOMPER.png|Chomper's puzzle piece PUZZLE PIECE NUKECUKE.png|Cuke's puzzle piece PUZZLE PIECE hulu.png|Fire Gourd's puzzle piece PUZZLE PIECVE GAR.png|Garlic's puzzle piece PUZZLE PIECE GLOOMSH.png|Gloom-shroom's puzzle piece PUZZLE PIECE GOLDMAG.png|Gold Magnet's puzzle piece PUZZLE PIECE taozi.png|Heavenly Peach's puzzle piece PUZZLE PIECE MORNING GLORY OR TRUMPET.png|Morning Glory's puzzle piece PUZZLE PIECE PEAR.png|Pear's puzzle piece PUZZLE PIECE qingjiao.png|Pepper-pult's puzzle piece PUZZLE PIECE PITCHER.png|Pitcher Plant's puzzle piece PUZZLE PIECE PUMPKIN.png|Pumpkin's puzzle piece PUZZLE PIECE THREEPEATER.png|Threepeater's puzzle piece PUZZLEPIECEUMBRELLA LEAF.png|Umbrella Leaf's puzzle piece Concept designs Some official artwork of certain plants was released before they were released, but had their design changed when they were added to the game. ChoyBen.PNG|Choy Ben's concept design Taiji.png|Tai Choy's concept design CobCannon.png|Cob Cannon's concept design CoffeeBean.png|Coffee Bean's concept design Emolajiao.png|Devil Chili's concept design SpikediamondOld.png|Diamond Spikeweed's concept design FumeShroomPvZAS.png|Fume-shroom's concept design GravebusterPvZAS.png|Grave Buster's concept design (Despite being unused, its design has been changed to the one it had in Plants vs. Zombies 2.) MagnetShroom.png|Magnet-shroom's concept design Rafflesia.png|Rafflesia's concept design Hetao.png|Walnut Bomb's concept design Bungee Zombies The Bungee Zombie and its Great Wall variant were seen in an advertisement. BungieZ.PNG|Bungee Zombie and its variant Arabian Zombies Flying_Carpet_Zombie2.png|Image of a Magic Carpet Zombie, removed in a update. ArabicaImp.jpg|Image of an Arabian Imp, removed in a unknown update. Category:Concepts Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Unused plants